Nuevo comienzo
by Mary Flourite
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia, esperemos que la reciban con mucho cariño.**

Soñando Despierta

Sentí sus dedos sobre mi frente "Te veré cuando regrese" pronunció con su grave voz y mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

-Sasuke, yo ... -

La alarma del despertador hizo su trabajo, abrí los ojos con pesadez y mal humor, había tenido ese sueño por segunda vez en esta semana, era molesto y más por el hecho que no sabia nada de él en dos años y medio, desde que Sasuke había dejado la aldea para remediar sus tantos pecados nadie tenía noticia de él.

Agite mi cabeza sacando esos pensamiento y me dispuse a tomar un baño para dirigirme a la clínica, desde que la guerra había terminado las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, algunos casos de envenenamiento por mordidas de animales era lo más grave que yo había revisado.

-¡Sakura!- escuche a lo lejos y reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era Naruto, caminaba tan despreocupado y feliz como siempre hacia mí.

-Naruto ¿qué pasa?- pregunte sorprendida que no estuviese con Hinata, desde que esos dos se habían hecho una pareja oficial se les veía siempre juntos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, está en tu escritorio- dijo dándome una suave palmada en la espalda -Cuento contigo-

-Como siempre- dije sonriendo y me dirigí a la clínica, observe las cartas en mi escritorio y abrí específicamente la de Naruto

"Me le declarare la siguiente semana a Hinata, eres la única que sabe, no lo dije en la calle por seguridad, voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa, cuento con tu apoyo, tú sabes, eres mi mejor amiga"

Sonreí al terminar de leer, era impresionante lo mucho que Naruto había madurado y cuanto estaba yo orgullosa de él, observe los demás papeles hasta que mi mirada se detuvo ante un sobre blanco, no tenía más que dos iniciales "S. U." Mi corazón dio un brinco, bien sabia de quien podría ser, pero guarde mis ilusiones al dejar carta a un lado para empezar con mi atareado día en la clínica.

El día se me paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi mente regresaba a ese sobre de vez en cuando, estaba completamente agotada.

-Hey Sakura- escuche de Ino -Sai y yo vamos a ir por unas cervezas ¿quieres ir? -

-¿Y hacer mal tercio? Seguro Sai me perdonara después de hacer eso- Bromeé -Quizá en un rato- dije despidiéndome de ella, entré a mi oficina y tome el sobre metiéndolo en mi bolsillo.

-Sakura, ¿se puede?- escuche a Naruto que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Es una maravillosa noticia la de Hinata, estaré en la fiesta sin falta- dije mientras colocaba mi abrigo, al no obtener respuesta de él voltee a verlo y pude observar su mirada seria.

-Sasuke regresa - dijo -Me lo ha avisado en una carta-

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y rápidamente abrí el sobre que había guardado.

"Regreso a la aldea en un par de días"

Sasuke Uchija

Me deje caer en mi silla para controlar mis nervios, y entonces pude comprender mis sueños recurrentes, ¿Qué quería yo decirle a Sasuke? ¿Qué esperaba de él? ¿Qué esperaba de mí en ese momento? Era claro que yo quería que él regresara, después de todo Kohona era su hogar y en esta aldea estaban todos sus serés allegados pero ¿Qué sentía yo por él? ¿Aún era amor? ¿Alguna vez de verdad fue amor?

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto preocupado al verme perder color de mi tes en la silla

-Si, solo me tomo por sorpresa- dije -Después de todo, no es probable que regrese, nunca se sabe con él- mencione intentando darme ánimos.

-Tienes razón- Naruto sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos en la nuca -Vamos Sakura, te acompaño a casa-

"-Sakura, he empezado a salir con Sai, por fin se me declaro- decía Ino irradiando felicidad.

-Me alegro mucho Ino, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja- respondí con alegría por mi amiga.

-También Shikamaru acaba de cumplir dos meses con Temari ¿No es grandioso? La verdad no entiendo por qué esperas a Sasuke, mírate, eres hermosa, seguramente tienes a más de uno detrás de ti.

-Exageras Ino- dije intentando enviar el tema por que ni yo recuerdo que es lo que espero -Ino, la verdad es que yo ... -

El despertador vuelve a sonar, olvide quitarlo ya que hoy no necesitaba despertar temprano, había escogido el turno nocturno pero aún así me mantengo despierta, tomo una ducha y salgo a ver a Hinata, mi relación con ella cada vez es mejor, es una gran chica, es amable, tierna y ella ama demasiado a mi torpe amigo, camino por la calle observando mi vestido de verano, la verdad nunca he tenido ni tendré un cuerpo de modelo pero descubrí que los vestidos holgados le van a mi esbelta figura y sin la bata blanca puedo verme más tranquila de lo que soy.

-Sakura- escucho decir a Naruto detrás mío -No te atrevas a ir por Hinata, hoy ser mañana de chi...- me quedo pasmada al ver la silueta que acompaña a Naruto, mi boca se detiene, mi corazón se detiene, el mundo entero se detiene, Sasuke esta a lado de él mirándome con sus fríos ojos, con esos que alguna vez suplique solo me vieran a mí, ninguno de los tres dice nada, pero puedo ver la mirada preocupada de Naruto, me mojo los labios para hablar pero nada sale de mi boca, veo a Sasuke caminar hacia mí y mientras lo hace va levantando su mano a la altura de mi frente, a mi mente viene el ultimo contacto que tuvimos y quiero correr pero mis piernas no responden.

-Sakura- escucho con una voz familiar y Sasuke detiene su gesto, volteo y puedo observar a Gaara no muy lejos de mí.

-Necesito tu ayuda- me dice acercándose a mí - En la aldea hay muchos niños enfermos, están intoxicados, tu eres la única que conozco que sabe hacer el proceso de desintoxicación eficazmente-

Mi gesto cambia rápidamente al de una chica más segura, Gaara y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, su aldea no posee muchos médicos y yo le ayudo en todo lo que puedo.

-Cuenta con eso, dame una hora en lo que organizó el hospital para cubrir mi turno y nos vamos- digo dándome la vuelta, aun puedo sentir los ojos de Sasuke sobre mí.

-Me da gusto verte Sasuke, sobretodo que estés bien- digo de una forma muy cobarde ya que no le doy la cara, pero no estoy lista para esto.

-Sakura, debes estar aquí para la fiesta ¿recuerdas?- escucho decir a Naruto

-Regresare en un par de días- digo tranquilamente y corro por mi bata y al hospital para organizar, ya todo listo voy a la entrada de Kohona para encontrarme con Gaara, es un viaje largo pero apresurándonos se hace bastante cómodo.

-¿Por qué no enviaste a alguien más por mi?- pregunto

-Tenía que ver a Naruto también, me ha entregado una invitación- respondió Gaara como siempre de una forma directa -¿Era Uchija?- y al escuchar ese apellido mi mirada baja.

-Ha regresado- digo intentado ocultar mi nerviosismo

-¿Ya sabes que le dirás?-

-No, de hecho me salvaste- digo sonriendo - Te debo una-

-Me vas a ayudar, no me debes nada, incluso soy yo el que teme deberte más de la cuenta-

-Eso jamás Gaara- respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro, por alguna razón el hablar con él me relaja, desde que mi relación con Gaara ha mejorado he descubierto que es un gran amigo.

Llegamos a la aldea y me enfoco a ver a los niños, realmente no están intoxicándose, solo poseen una gripa fatal, lo que me recuerda que el invierno se acerca y los casos aumentarán en niños y viejos.

-Solo tú podrías haber confundido una intoxicación con una gripa- bromeo con Gaara después del día de trabajo -Te has vuelto muy sobre protector-

-Es mi trabajo- dice tranquilamente -Ahora que me has dado las indicaciones necesarias haré que mañana mismo te lleven a Kohona, seguro tienes muchos pendientes por arreglar-

Al escucharlo mi estomago se contrae, aun no quiero regresar pero es mi responsabilidad y no puedo evitarlo.

Camino junto a Temari que me escolta a Kohona, más que por amabilidad es por gusto, ella quiere ver a Shikamaru y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para lograrlo.

-Temari, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Shikamaru?-

-Claro- me responde, su actitud es parecida a la de Gaara, ambos son fríos pero buenos con los demás

-¿Cómo sabías que estabas enamorada de él?- preguntó y parece que le incomoda un poco, eso puedo notar por su sonrojo.

-Supongo que solo lo se, él me hace querer ser mejor, me siento protegida a su lado y se que puedo confiarle mi vida si es necesario- me dijo para terminar con una sonrisa -¿Estas enamorada Sakura?-

-No lo se- respondo honestamente, el viaje es cómodo y agradable, en la entrada de Kohona puedo ver a Shikamaru a la espera de su novia, me limito a un "Hola" y les dejo solos para que aprovechen su tiempo juntos, me dirijo a mi casa, han sido días muy cansados y estresantes, la pesadez de mis ojos se hace evidente, podría decirse que mis piernas se mueven por inercia, ya ha obscurecido y lo único que quiero es dormir, choco con una figura evidentemente masculina y me disculpo para seguir mi camino hasta que mi brazo siente el contacto.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta y reconozco la voz de Sasuke, sin embargo estoy cansada y puedo ver que él a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi compañero que equipo.

-Solo estoy muy cansada Sasuke, nos vemos mañana- digo intentando ser amable.

-Te acompañare a casa- dice y no me niego, el camino es corto y callado pero nada incomodo, puedo ver nuestra sombra reflejada en el suelo por la luz de la luna, realmente es alto, por lo menos más que yo y sus brazos y hombros de han ensanchado.

-Llegamos- me dice que mis pensamientos regresan a la realidad

-Umm, gracias- digo con una sonrisa, esta vez de verdad estoy agradecida.

-Esta es la primera vez que te hago sonreír- escucho con su voz ronca -Hasta mañana- dice al darse la vuelta y desaparecer, yo entro a mi casa un tanto confundida por su comentario, pero no puedo más, me tiro en la cama y abrazo mis cobijas para dormir, ahora lo que quiero es dormir.

 **¿Qué les parecio? Por favor dejen un review para saber que opinan, pronto actualizaremos las demás historias**


	2. Momentos de Debilidad

**Hola, les traemos un nuevo capítulo, esperamos les guste, en estos días continuaremos con la otra historia**

2.- Momentos de Debilidad

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con fuerza, llevaba tres días evitando a Sasuke, mi rutina diaria no era más que salir de casa, ir al hospital y regresar a encerrarme, de todas las veces que había actuado cobardemente esta era una de las peores, lo peor yo sabía que lo peor aún estaba en camino, tenía 24 horas para la fiesta sorpresa de Naruto para Hinata, y ahí definitivamente sería mi perdición porque no había posibilidad de que Sasuke no fuera, como parte del equipo 7 y amigo de Naruto no podría faltar y yo estaba definitivamente en la misma situación, el sonido fuerte de alguien tocando la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí sin temor para llevarme una sorpresa.

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida

-He venido a ver a Naruto y aproveche para traerte esto- dijo estirando las manos con un libro -Es en agradecimiento por ayudar a mi aldea-

Sonreí de oreja a oreja -Gaara, hoy estas de suerte- dije -Es mi día libre ¿quieres un café?-

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, la plática con Gaara fue un relajante natural de efecto rápido, antes de que anocheciera lo despedí para evitar contratiempos, observe el refrigerador antes de dormir y me di cuenta que estaba casi vacío, tome mi bolso y me decidí por hacer unas compras nocturnas.

Los pasillos del supermercado eran fríos como de costumbre, revise mi canasta y observe lo que llevaba, pasta, huevos, carne, leche y ... -¡cereal- dije fuertemente al darme cuenta que mi desayuno exprés no estaba ahí, observe el estante inmenso y lo vi, en la última repisa estaba el cereal integral con miel que tanto me gustaba, el único problema es que los dioses no me habían bendecido con una altura ideal, ni de puntas lo alcanzaba, me dispuse a buscar a un encargado cuando escuche esa maldita voz.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Sasuke observándome sin expresión alguna

-Mi cereal- apenas balbuce, odiaba esa parte de mí que se intimidaba y portaba como una niña chiquita frente a él.

Por su parte él solo estiro el brazo para bajarlo, lo puso en mi canasta y luego me la arrebato de las manos -¿Algo más?- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

No era la primera vez que caminaba con él de noche hacia mi casa, tantos días evitándolo pasa encontrarlo casualmente en los pasillos, le mire de reojo varias veces, el mantenía su mirada al frente.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días?- pregunte para romper el hielo.

-He arreglado algunos asuntos con Naruto- dijo -¿Tú? No te había visto desde que te fuiste a la aldea de Gaara-

-Regrese rápido, solo eran unos casos de gripa- dije -Los otros días he estado en el hospital...-dude un poco -Deberías ir, ¿hace cuánto que no te revisa un médico? Puedo arreglarte una cita con uno de los mejores del hospital si quieres-

Sasuke me devolvió la mirada -Solo me dejare revisar por una persona Sakura- dijo y sus palabras me causaron escalofríos -Llegamos- dijo tranquilamente frente al pórtico mientras me entregaba las bolsas de las compras -Te veré mañana- termino por decir suavemente antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

El día esperado había llegado, me arregle lo mejor que pude, obviamente por Hinata y Naruto aunque una parte de mi apuntaba al chico de cabello negro, la reunión era amena y tranquila, Sasuke se había acoplado bien a todos en muy poco tiempo aunque era demasiado serio aun, yo por mi parte conversaba con Ino y Sai, veía de reojo a Naruto abrazado a Hinata y mi corazón se encogió un poco, aún seguía sin creer que mi inmaduro amigo fuera una persona tan estable en ese aspecto, de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada fija de Sasuke en mi aunque la evadía con un trago o dos, el cálido sabor de la bebida corría por mi garganta cada vez más seguido, empezaba a sentir mi mirada un poco perdida y decidí despedirme antes de arruinarme y arruinarles la noche.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas en ese estado?- escuche detrás mío e ignore fastidiada -¡Sakura!- dijo está vez con un tono más fuerte Sasuke, y sin que volteara sentí su chaqueta en mis hombros, no dije nada y seguí caminando, sabia como era el trayecto común, me llevaría hasta casa y ahí se despediría de mí, continúe hasta que llegamos, el alcohol aún tenía su ligero efecto en mí y al parecer en el también, voltee a verlo en cuanto llegamos para entregarle lo suyo cuando me topé con su mirada clavada en mí, volví a sentir el escalofrío en mi piel.

-Sakura- dijo apenas susurrando y ahora el corazón se me quería salir del pecho -¿Puedo pasar?- y afirme con la cabeza.

Se mantenía sentado viéndome sin decir nada, el nerviosismo se empezaba a trasformar en desesperación -¿qué necesitas?- dije dándome por vencida

-Solo quería hablar contigo- dijo esta vez bajando la mirada -No me quedare mucho tiempo en la aldea- y mi respiración empezó a ir más rápido, esta era la razón por la que no sabía si quería sentir algo por Sasuke, porque no había nada seguro con él, porque tenía un miedo tremendo a sentirme tan decepcionada como lo estaba ahora, pero sobre todo a sentir amor por alguien a quien le importaba un carajo.

-Bien- conteste -Es tu vida, tú decides que haces con ella- dije levantándome para dirigirme a la cocina disimulando mi tristeza, apreté los puños y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte posible para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-Sakura- dijo detrás mío y voltee fingiendo una sonrisa la cual fue interrumpida abruptamente al sentir sus labios en los míos, sus manos se había colocado en mis pómulos y mantenían mi cara pegada a la de él, el suave movimiento de su beso ya me había envuelto, había esperado años por un momento con él así, mi manos se enredaron en su cabello y profundice el beso lo más que pude, sus manos bajaron más seguras por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos los cuales apretó con deseo mientras me levantaba con fuerza para llevarme hasta la alcoba, yo bien sabía que le había dicho que "Era su vida" y ahora yo me repetía eso mismo "Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" y quería estar con él, aunque se fuera, aunque no estuviera mañana yo quería poseerlo.

Me deje llevar por el instinto, sentía sus fuertes manos recorrer mi piel con deseo, nuestros labios no se habían despegado ni un poco, era perfecta la forma de su espalda y dejaba resbalar mis uñas para sacarle un suspiro de vez en cuando, ninguno quería decir nada, dejo de besarme y antes de que pudiera verle confundida llevo sus labios a mi cuello para bajar lentamente hasta mis pechos.

-Sa... sasuke- pronuncie con el poco aire que tenía, lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas, una parte de mí ya no aguantaba más estaba a punto de implorar antes de que la excitación empezara llegar al dolor pero no fue necesario, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y lo sentí hundirse dentro de mí, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y volví a dejarme llevar, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y con más fuerza, enrede mis piernas en su cadera cuando sentía el clímax llegar.

-Sakura- pronunció antes de embestir por última vez y dejarse caer encima de mí, no dijimos nada, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, empecé a sentir que mis ojos pensaban, lo cerré y quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté por instinto muy temprano, voltee para ver su blanca piel de lado mío y un terror me invadió, me levante sin que se diera cuenta y fui por todas mis cosas, dejándole un mensaje acerca de mi destino me dirigí al hospital, no era mi turno, pero no quería quedarme ahí más tiempo, lo hecho hecho estaba, pero si me quedaba corría el riesgo de repetirlo y esa no era opción.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esperemos les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review**


	3. Confusiones de media noche

**Hola, esta vez nos hemos apurado. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos han apoyado y dejado review, hemos intentado responder algunos, bueno, los que nos permite la página, les dejamos leer.**

 **3.-Confusiones de media noche**

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Sasuke, el día después de nuestro encuentro fue con Naruto a una misión así que me encontraba totalmente segura, sin embargo mi corazón aún latía con fuerza al recordar aquella noche, no podía decir que era un error porque yo lo deseaba con toda el alma pero si podía admitir que había sido un acto completamente irresponsable.

Mis días seguían con normalidad hasta el día en que Naruto llego a mi escritorio golpeándolo con la palma de la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente y hasta podría decir que me intimido un poco.

-¿qué pasa Naruto?- dije recobrando la calma y hasta un poco preocupada

-Sasuke me contó lo que paso- dijo sin mirarme y yo sentí que los colores se me subían a la cara, era casi obvio lo que había pasado entre él y yo debido a que habíamos salido juntos y nadie supo de nosotros hasta el otro día, pero que Naruto lo supiera me causaba pánico.

-Sasuke me contó lo que paso- dijo nuevamente -Pero... No me dijo detalles ¿me los cuentas?- volvió a decir esta vez sonriendo.

Por mi parte casi me caigo de la silla al escucharlo, ahora no entendía como era que me había preocupado, por un momento olvidé con quien hablaba.

-No sé de qué hablas- dije cruzando los brazos y muy apenada

-Vamos Sakura, somos adultos y no soy el único que sabe que llevas enamorada de Sasuke años, dime ¿lo disfrutaste?- dijo casi riendo

-Naruto eres horrible algunas veces-dije un poco más animada

-Bueno tampoco creas que él ha sido un patán, yo solo le pregunte ¿qué había pasado el día de la reunión? Y me dijo que había pasado la noche contigo, realmente no sé hasta donde llegaron pero si yo hubiera sido tú lo hubiera violado por lo menos una vez por cada año que no ha estado en la aldea- termino por decir cruzando los brazos

Yo no pude contener la risa y hasta el estómago empezaba a resentir las ocurrencias de mi amigo, le dedique una mirada un tanto extraña para causarle un sonrojo involuntario

-Bueno, tú sabes, yo no tengo esos gustos pero... -intentó arreglar su fallido comentario- bueno ya cuéntame-

Yo no podía dejar de reír -no necesito decirte lo que ocurrió porque seguro lo imaginas, pero no importa, tú sabes que él se marchara dentro de poco- dije más tranquila -No tiene caso ilusionarme -

-No te creo- me respondió y vi su mirada más seria de lo normal -Te la pasas diciendo eso pero... si fuera así ya habrías hecho tu vida ¿cuántos no te han invitado a salir?-

-Exageras- respondí -Si he salido con chicos-

-Los repeles Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Sasuke pero no quiero verte lastimada, me alegro mucho que pasaras la noche con el tarado de Sasuke, al menos así te puedes dar cuenta si es lo que quieres o no en tu vida, así que si dices que no vale la pena ilusionarte entonces créetelo, si lo vas a disfrutar un momento pues disfrútalo, pero que ya no se te quede en el pecho, porque te he visto sufrir por años-termino diciendo tiernamente y yo sentía que las lágrimas me querían salir

-Gracias Naruto, tienes razón- dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya

-Ahora... ¿Quieres que te arregle una cita a ciegas?- dijo y abrí los ojos como plato

-Estás loco Naruto ¿cómo crees que haré eso?- respondí casi gritando

-Vamos Sakura, tengo una opción, además no tienes nada con Sasuke, y hasta podrías ponerlo celoso y ver a que está dispuesto contigo-

Observaba los ojos de Naruto con euforia, una parte de él tenía razón -Esta bien Naruto, aceptare tu ayuda-

-Bien, mañana a las 8 él te esperara e la recepción del hospital, yo le avisare- dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y saliendo de mi consultorio, y algunos pensamientos estaban un poco revueltos en mí, lo único que sabía era que le estaba haciendo caso a una de las personas más imprudentes que había conocido.

El día había sido tremendamente cansado, de no ser por Naruto hubiera explotado, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa toda mi cabeza se puso en orden y sentí un pánico horrible, si Naruto había regresado entonces Sasuke también y me detuve abruptamente, voltee a los lados y entre todas las personas no lo distinguía, era obvio que no podía evitarlo toda la vida pero mientras más tiempo pasara sin verlo era mejor, seguí mi camino con nervios y supe que eso no era nada cuando al llegar a mi apartamento pude distinguir la figura que estaba recargada de la puerta.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke y trague saliva con intención de correr

-Hola Sasuke ¿qué tal la misión?- pregunte torpemente

-Bien- respondió y sentí la tremenda tensión entre nosotros

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte abriendo la puerta y sentí sus frías manos en mis hombros para voltearme hacia él, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando sus labios se aferraron a los míos, sentí sus manos bajar a mi espalda para apretarme un poco más a él mientas yo retrocedía para entrar al departamento, sabía que estaba mal y estaba casi segura de lo que seguiría pero no quería evitarlo, recordé la frase de Naruto "Si lo vas a disfrutar pues disfrútalo" y eso hice, despego una de sus manos para azotar la puerta sin dejar de besarme, sus labios cada vez eran más y más exigentes, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y esta vez yo quería más, despegue mis labios de los suyos y empecé a bajar por su cuello ayudándome de mi lengua, me levanto por la piernas y me llevo al sillón más cercano para recostarme ahí, mis manos le revolvían el cabello mientas el jugueteaba con mis pechos, bajo para doblar mi falda mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas, mi cadera hacia movimientos sugerentes que le permitían hacer lo que él quisiera.

-Sakura- susurro en mi odio antes de sentirlo por completo en mí, mi cadera le hacía par mientas embestía con más fuerza cada vez, mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse completamente extasiado

-Sa...Sasuke- pronuncie antes de dejarme llevar al mismo tiempo que él.

Sus brazos aun me rodeaban, el silencio me estaba matando ¿qué se supone que diría?

-Sakura- dijo y me relaje un poco -¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-

Estaba a punto de negar cuando recordé el compromiso con el misterioso amigo de Naruto -La verdad... Tengo una cita- dije y sus ojos se clavaron en mí

-¿Una cita?-

-Veras, Naruto me arreglo una cita a ciegas- respondí y podría haber jurado que me apretó un poco más entre sus brazos

-Ese idiota-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos -Ya no digas más, si Naruto tiene que ver en esto se cómo es la situación- Termino por decir y deposito un ¿tierno? Beso en mis labios

-Necesito arreglar unos pendientes- me dijo -Respecto a mañana... No les conviene toparme en el camino, sobre todo a tu pareja-

Mi mirada se tornó confusa ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Sus manos me tomaron tiernamente por las mejillas y volvió a besarme antes de marcharse y me repetí sus palabras hasta dormir.

Los nervios me estaban matando ¿Me había arreglado más de lo normal? En cuando el reloj marco las ocho baje a la recepción, había optado por un vestido sensual pero discreto, podía ser resultado de mis últimos encuentros que mi cuerpo me parecía más atractivo, llegue a la recepción, el hospital estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, observe detalladamente pero no podía sospechar de nadie ¿Me habrían dejado plantada? Me pregunte más nerviosa

-Sa ¿Sakura?- escuche detrás de mí con una voz familiar

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunte asustada

-La verdad, Naruto me dijo que llegará aquí a las ocho, pensé que estaría el aquí-

Sus palabras taladraron mi cabeza, ese Naruto sí que era un tarado, no sólo había escogido a Gaara, sino que ni siquiera le había explicado la situación.

-Gaara me da mucha pena, Naruto arreglo una cita entre nosotros dos, no sabía que sería contigo- explique con la cara roja como un tomate, Por su parte Gaara me escuchaba tranquilamente sin decir nada.

-Ya veo- dijo seriamente -Naruto no es muy astuto-

Le sonreí, en eso tenía razón, aunque una parte de mí se alegraba que hubiera sido alguien conocido con quien paso toda la confusión.

-Bueno- dijo Gaara mientas mis ojos lo fijaron -¿A dónde te gustaría ir s cenar Sakura?- me preguntó y me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, dude un poco y luego se me ocurrió una idea.

-Sakura ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Gaara desde la sala en mi departamento.

-No te preocupes, ya está casi listo- respondí, me decidí por cenar en casa, después de todo ya cocinaba mejor que cuando era niña.

La velada estaba resultando maravillosa, recordábamos algunas anécdotas, me era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar tanto, Gaara se notaba contento, quizá no había salido como Naruto esperaba pero era definitivamente mejor, las horas habían pasado, decidí despedir a Gaara en la puerta.

-¡hey!- escuche en cuanto abrí -¿Entonces si se encontraron?- dijo Naruto que acababa de llegar

-Eres un idiota- dije enojada -¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirle nada a Gaara?- regañe

-Es que sabía que tú le explicarías mejor Sakura- respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza -Pero mírate, luces hermosa ¿No Sasuke? -

Deje de respirar por un momento, Sasuke estaba recargado de la pared detrás de Naruto, su mirada estaba clavada en mí y mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

-Es justamente lo que yo le dije- se agregó Gaara a la conversación, colocando su mano en mi hombro descubierto y la mirada de Sasuke se enfocó en él-Debo agradecerte, he pasado una noche maravillosa-

-No lo dudo- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

-Me retiro-dijo Gaara saliendo del departamento para ponerse a lado de Naruto -Espero pronto se repita- y sentí la mano de Gaara en mi cintura para después recibir un ligero abrazo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada mientas su sonrisa se hacía un tanto más grande, Naruto y Gaara se adelantaron unos pasos y pude ver perfectamente a Sasuke enfrente de mí, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, se separó de la pared y se quitó el abrigo para ponerlo encima de mis hombros y dejando la mano en el hombro donde Gaara se había colocado.

-Cierra bien la puerta Sakura- dijo dando media vuelta para alcanzar a los demás ¿qué démonos significaba eso?.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado, intentaremos no tardar para el siguiente, por favor dejen un review para saber si les gusto o no.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Hola, regresamos con un nuevo capítulo, como se estarán dando cuenta estamos actualizando cada semana, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia, al final les dejamos una pregunta que espero nos respondan en los comentarios de este capítulo.**

 **4.-Descubriendo sentimientos**

Es mi día libre y camino junto a Hinata, es un día frío pero su personalidad animosa no me permite sentirlo, ella está realmente enamorada de Naruto y me parece muy tierna.

-¡Hinata!- se escucha a lo lejos, es Naruto que se dirige hacia nosotras y no viene solo, distingo la silueta que lo acompaña, la piel se me eriza y quiero huir.

-¿Estas libre en la noche? ¿Qué tal una cita?- pregunta abrazándola, veo de reojo a Sasuke que voltea a la nada, desde el encuentro con Gaara la semana pasada no hemos tendió ningún tipo de contacto.

-Me encantaría- contesta tímidamente Hinata y siento la mirada de Naruto en mí -Hey Sakura ¿qué tal una cita doble?- le sonrió tranquilamente y por fin Sasuke me mira.

-No creo Naruto- respondo amablemente

-Vamos Sakura, Gaara aún está en la aldea- y mi estómago se alborota un poco.

-Sería muy divertido-agrega Hinata y me desespera el silencio de Sasuke

-De acuerdo- digo rápidamente, siento que cedí ante la presión, pero cedo aún más ante mi enojo por la indiferencia de quien solía quitarme el sueño.

-Bien, pasamos a las ocho por ti, no tan formal Sakura- dice guiñándome el ojo -No queremos que se sobrepase- escucho y la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa, veo como empuja a Naruto del hombro para hacerle señas de seguir con su camino y así los veo desaparecer de mi vista.

Las ocho llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé y como lo dijo mi amigo ya me estoy en una cita de cuatro personas, camino a lado de Gaara y me doy cuenta de la sonrisa tan linda que tiene, me golpeo mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas, podemos ver a Naruto y Hinata más acaramelados de lo normal, prácticamente no existimos para ellos.

-Sakura- interrumpe mis pensamientos Gaara -¿Te gustaría ir a caminar un rato?-

Yo asiento con mi cabeza y nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, debo agradecerle a Naruto por haber recomendado esta velada, no he dejado de sonreír desde que estoy a solas con Gaara, nuestros dedos se han rozado en diversas ocasiones provocándome algunas sensaciones, como buen caballero que es me ofrece su abrigo cuando el frío viento hace presencia y ofrece llevarme a casa al terminar el paseo.

-¿Esto puede contarse como la segunda cita?- me pregunta al llegar a mi apartamento y volteo sorprendida hacia él, me mira con las manos metidas en sus bolsas y me parece tremendamente atractivo, me mojo los labios nerviosa y asiento con la cabeza, estira la mano y toma la mía, se acerca hacia mí y siento su respiración, el corazón me late más rápido de lo normal, sonríe y ladea ligeramente su cabeza, cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-¿No es demasiado tarde para estar fuera?-escucho detrás mío y brinco del susto mientras mi acompañante se aleja de mí.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, solo la he venido a dejar en casa- dice Gaara

-No me parece esa la intención- contesta Sasuke

-Bueno- Gaara pasa su mano por su boca -De todas formas, no es algo de tu incumbencia-

Veo la mandíbula de Sasuke tensarse y sonreír de lado mientras desvía la mirada -No estés tan seguro de eso-

-¡Mañana tengo trabajo!- gritó asustada y torpe con tal de acabar con la situación y veo a Gaara reír.

-Tienes razón, disculpa- dice tranquilamente - Luego... Hablamos- termina diciendo antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla para después alejarse.

Suspiro un poco aliviada, y me giro para abrir la puerta, las manos de Sasuke me giran y lo veo frente a frente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- me dice y exploto de coraje, lo empujó con ambas manos por el pecho hasta que se separa de mí.

-¡No!- gritó -¿qué se supone que tú haces? Vienes a mí y exiges ¿quién te crees que eres?-

Veo la mirada de Sasuke tornarse confusa -Yo...- duda

-Hemos dormido dos veces juntos ¿me crees de tu pertenecía por eso?-grito

-Pensé que era lo que querías- dice sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Su comentario me daña más de lo que pensé, parte de mis expectativas se van y siento una gran tristeza, empiezo a cuestionarme si todo lo que intente hacer por él alguna vez de verdad sirvió, abro la puerta de mi apartamento

-Limitémonos a ser compañeros de equipo Sasuke- digo y cierro la puerta en ese instante.

La semana era un tormento, Tsunade había salido por cuestiones de trabajo, así que me encargo de todos los deberes en el hospital, tengo apenas tiempo de dormir un par de horas lo cual es desgastante pero hace que evite pensar en Sasuke

-Sakura, deberías ir a comer- me dice Ino que se nota preocupada por mí -Yo me encargo de todo mientas comes- y yo acepto, salgo del hospital para dirigirme por algo de comer.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- escucho detrás de mí y veo a Naruto con desagradable compañía

-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó fingiendo demencia.

-Bueno... - veo dudar a mi amigo -No caminas derecho y podría jurar que adelgazaste un poco más-

Sonrío sin fuerzas -Exageras Naruto, estoy bien, de hecho voy a comer ¿vienen?- digo amablemente, después de todo yo fui la que dije que debíamos ser buenos compañeros de equipo.

-De acuerdo- dice Naruto y Sasuke no se niega, vamos a un pequeño restaurante y transcurre tranquilamente, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que estaba con esos dos juntos, me ayudaban a quitarme estrés, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo torpe que había enojar a Sasuke y mi mente se inundó de aquel sujeto frente a mí, pude observar su enojo hacia Naruto, sus rastros de sonrisa, sus muecas de desagrado, nuestra mirada se cruzó y mi piel se pinta de color rojo, me enfoque a terminar mi comida y me despido de ellos para regresar al hospital.

Tsunade ha enviado un carta avisando su regreso al otro día, me siento aliviada, aun no estoy lista para una carga tan grande, me despido de todos y salgo para ir por fin a dormir a mi apartamento, mis pies se mueven por inercia, veo una banca a lo lejos, me mareo y me siento completamente agotada, me siento y cierro los ojos

-Solo descansare un rato- me digo en voz baja y me dejo llevar.

Despierto de golpe reconociendo de inmediato el lugar donde estoy, es un cuarto de hospital, veo enfrente de mí y dormido en un sillón a Naruto y mi corazón de calma, siento una mano en mi frente que tiernamente me obliga a recostarme de nuevo, volteo sorprendida para encontrarme a Sasuke sentado al lado de mí.

-No te preocupes- me dice -Descansa un poco más-

Lo veo confundida, su actitud es completamente diferente a la de siempre -¿qué pasó?-pregunto sin dejar de verle

-Te desmallaste, al parecer, tu cuerpo colapso - me dice pasando esta vez su mano en mi mejilla -Que molesta eres, me preocupaste-

Mi cuerpo reacciona ante esa frase, siento que un escalofrío me recorre, quiero respuestas a su comportamiento, a mis sentimientos, a mi vida y futuro, pero sé que no es el momento y como si fuera adivino, Sasuke enreda sus dedos en los míos y me sonríe de lado

-Descansa- dice de una manera cálida y tierna -Yo te protegeré ahora- me aferro a su mano y cierro los ojos, me siento segura, me asusta pensar que quisiera agarrar su mano toda la vida.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, la pregunta es ¿Gaara o Sasuke? Nosotras somos fan de ambos así que tenemos un lio interno, ¿Nos ayudan? Por favor, díganos que les pareció.**


	5. Estrategia

**Hola, hemos tardado unas horas más pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, debemos informar que el Sasusaku ha ganado en la pregunta, de hecho este Fic estaba planeado de esa forma pero aquí Mary (Una de las autoras) es fanática del GaaSaku, por lo cual les diremos que en este fic Gaara tendrá una aparición importante y en menos de dos semanas aparecerá un nuevo fic exclusivamente GaaSaku súper tierno y sensual así que no se desanimen, por otra parte los invitamos alees nuestro otro Fic "¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?" que dentro de una semana tendrá continuación, por su atención mil gracias lees dejamos leer.**

 **5.- Estrategia**

Desde hace dos semanas estoy en una rutina muy extraña, desde el día en que desperté en el hospital Sasuke ha pasado por mí en las mañanas y noches, podría pensar que eso es horrible o molesto, pero la verdad es que se empieza a convertir en algo muy ameno, regularmente no decimos nada y tampoco hemos tenido intimidad, es más podría decirse que empezamos a ser unos verdaderos compañeros de equipo, sin embargo dudo que eso continúe, hoy recibí la orden de ir a la aldea de Gaara por una semana para ayudar a unas investigaciones, así que empiezo a despedirme de algunos pensamientos que rondan mi mente.

Camino junto a él y la noche es cálida, llegamos a mi apartamento y antes que se dé la vuelta le jalo por la manga para que dirija su vista a mí.

-Sasuke...-dudo un poco -Mañana tengo que partir temprano así que no pases por mí-

Sasuke me mira con ojos sin expresión -¿A dónde tienes que ir?-pregunta tranquilamente

-Pues... A la aldea de Gaara- digo con aires simples -Tsunade me ha enviado una semana -

Sasuke voltea al cielo sin decir nada, el corazón me empieza a latir fuerte, sus ojos se posan en mí -Te acompañare-

-No es necesa...-

-Aun no te recuperas del todo, no permitiré que te vayas sola- me dice al interrumpirme

Yo me niego a discutir con él, de alguna forma tiene razón, yo asiento con la cabeza y entro a mi apartamento, sigo cansada así que duermo.

El día no amaneció como esperaba, las nubes son más obscuras de lo normal y el aire más frío, mientras esperaba a Sasuke en la salida de la aldea vuelvo a sentirme un poco cansada, siento una mano en mi espalda y veo sus ojos preocupados en mí.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta tomando mi equipaje, asiento con la cabeza y salimos de la aldea, nos mantenemos sin decir ninguna palabra, de vez en cuando descansamos

El día sigue empeorando y siento unas gotas caer en mi rostro, pasando los minutos la lluvia se hace presente y buscamos un refugio cercano, encontramos una cueva cercana, nos adentramos y nos sentamos mientas observamos el agua caer, era hermoso el paisaje, me sentía en calma incluso feliz, mis ojos se posaron disimuladamente en Sasuke que para mi sorpresa estaban enfocados en mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nerviosa

Él se mantuvo sin decirme nada, su mano se extendió y tomo la mía, sus ojos volvieron a la lluvia y su pulgar hacia círculos en mi palma.

-Sasuke ...- dude un poco más

-Sakura, deberías descansar un poco más, mañana seguiremos- dijo tranquilamente -Yo te cuidare- y se recargo en la pared haciendo señas de que me acercara, extendió el brazo y me acomode entre este y su torso, me acurruque en su cuerpo y cerré los ojos esperando dormir, esperando apagar o desconectar los sentimientos que me invadían, esos sentimientos que me querían hacer enloquecer.

-¡Sakura! Qué bueno que has llegado ¿cómo has estado?-

Yo saludo a Gaara cortésmente -Yo he estado bien- respondo intentando ocultar mis últimos padecimientos

-Sasuke que sorpresa también verte aquí, sean bienvenidos- dice Gaara despidiéndose, mi trabajo estaba ya dado, tenía que realizar una cirugía y atender algunos casos en el hospital además de implementar algunas prácticas, deje mis cosas en la habitación y me dispuse a dirigirme a trabajar.

-Sasuke, salgo a las ocho si quieres te veo aquí para ir a cenar- dije amablemente

-Pasare por ti al hospital- me responde seriamente y se aleja de mí sin decir nada.

Corro a un lado hacia otro, instruyo a nuevos médicos, asesoro a algunos otros, checo el material y busco al personal adecuado, llega la hora de la comida y terriblemente agotada me siento a disfrutar un poco del lugar

-¿qué tal el trabajo?- me pregunta Gaara que acaba de llegar para sentarse a mi lado

-Bien, gracias- respondo mientras ofrezco un poco de mi comida, Gaara rechaza la invitación cortésmente.

-Espero no incomodar a Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke? No tengo idea de donde este, pasará por mí en la salida nada mas- respondo

-Ya veo, ¿Puedo preguntarte que es lo que pasa con ustedes?-

Me siento un poco incomoda con la pregunta

-No pasa nada-

-Y... -Lo siento dudar- ¿Tú que quieres que pase?-

Me sonrojo al instante y casi me atraganto con la comida -No lo sé Gaara, no sé qué siento, no me reconozco- respondo sinceramente.

-¿entonces tengo alguna oportunidad?- me pregunta y lo volteo a ver rápidamente.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan atrevido?- preguntó sorprendida

-¿Desde cuando eres tan insegura?- me ataca y me quedo callada -Recuerdo que antes gritabas tus sentimientos por Uchiha, no dudabas ni un poco sobre lo que querías, te aferraste a tu sentimiento ¿Y Ahora?- me dice y siento que me regaña aunque le doy la razón de alguna forma, me he comportado cobardemente desde que él regreso, no he hecho más que huir por que la realidad podía ser peor que mi mundo de fantasía y la única verdad no era que yo hubiera dejado de amarlo, yo estaba enojada, estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa porque yo fui quien siempre demostró amor e interés, me rehusaba a sentir algo por él ahora porque era menos humillante.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Gaara al verme tan pensativa

-Disculpa Gaara, me has hecho reflexionar- dije regalándole una sonrisa -Yo aún tengo sentimientos por Sasuke-

Gaara se echó a reír en ese momento, tanto que pensé que lloraría de la risa -Lo sé, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, Naruto, Ino hasta yo lo sabía, no quiero que te sientas incomoda por lo que te he dicho, es honesto, pero yo sé que no soy la persona que quieres y creo que yo soy una persona que encaja con pocos, ahora bien soy el Kazekage de mi aldea, creo que cedí ante la presión social, eres mi amiga, así que no mentiré, lo considere, y aun no pienso, si tú me dijeras que nos casáramos lo haría en este momento, porque si bien no hay amor entre nosotros yo sé que al menos tu eres una persona con la que tengo un vínculo y puedo estar- termino por decir y sentí que lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos

-Gaara... Yo...- balbuceé

-También sé que Sasuke es un idiota- me interrumpió Gaara -Naruto me contó algunas cosas-

Los colores se me subieron a la cara, imploraba que Naruto no le hubiera contado de mis intimidades

-¿por qué no le dices tus sentimientos a Sasuke nuevamente- me pregunto

-No-dije firmemente -Yo ya he dicho suficiente, él se ira de la aldea un tiempo y aun así no ha demostrado que algo lo una a mí, si se va quisiera saber que regresara por mí, yo no pienso hacer nada-

-¿Tampoco hacerlo rabiar un rato?- me preguntó y pude percibir un toque de malicia en él -No soy experto Sakura, pero si algo tenemos en común él y yo es que nos dificulta expresar sentimientos, algunas veces hasta lo hacemos erróneo, pero si nos golpean o en su caso incitan puede que empiece a sacar su verdadera intención-

Observe detenidamente a Gaara -¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunté con ganas, porque me merecía sentirme un poquito, esforzarme de una manera diferente a lo que había intentado y lo escuche detenidamente.

Sasuke paso por mí como lo había dicho y llegamos a nuestra habitación, el compartirla era peligroso pero yo ya me había quemado con el fuego por tanto jugar, tome una ducha y opte por ponerme un lindo vestido

-Sasuke- dije tímidamente al sentir sus ojos en mí

-¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- me pregunto acostado en la cama

-Voy a salir con Gaara a cenar-

-No- dijo sin más

-¿por qué no?- pregunte molesta

-Estas enferma ¿No es razón suficiente?-

-No, no me esperes despierto, no sé si regresare- dije fingiendo molestia y azotando la puerta, bien era cierto que vería a Gaara pero no iríamos a cenar, más bien teníamos una junta con directivos, pero la idea de Gaara era acorralar a Sasuke, solo había dos opciones en su plan, podía lograrlo y ganar todo o perderlo todo, era extremista pero divertido.

La junta termino y me dirigí a la habitación, no permití que Gaara me llevara a casa ya que él seguiría charlando, entré y no había nadie ahí, coloque mi abrigo y me lave la cara para dormir, escuche el sonido de la puerta y cuando salí del baño observe a Sasuke recostado en la cama observándome

-¿Qué tal todo?- me pregunto dijo en tono burlón

-Bien- conteste sin más -¿Cómo dormiremos?- pregunte -Solo hay una cama-

-¿Tú cómo crees?-

Mis cachetes se pintaron de rojo -No creo que sea bueno dormir en la misma cama, dormiré en el sillón-

Sasuke se levantó y me cargo hasta depositarme en la cama, se encontraba encima de mi poniendo todo el peso en sus brazos -No recuerdo que eso te incomodara- me dijo, sentía su respiración cerca de la mía pero no dejaría que me venciera -De acuerdo- dije como niña pequeña y me metí debajo de las cobijas poniendo una almohada como división de terreno -Ese es tu lado, buenas noches- dije y me tape con la cobija hasta la cara, sentí el colchón moverse cuando él se recostó y el sonido cuando apago la luz, no sabía si estaba habiendo yo lo correcto, pero una cosa estaba segura, ahora ya tenía muy claros mis sentimientos, solo que esta vez jugaría diferente, porque yo había cambiado mi estrategia.

 **Queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, son sumamente importantes para nosotras, amamos sus comentarios y en la semana los iremos respondiendo.**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes, besos.**


	6. Oportunidades

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Traemos otro capituló que esperemos que les guste, esta historia está en recta final, así que esperamos con más ganas que nos digan que les parece.**

 **6.- Oportunidades**

Mala suerte, eso era lo que yo tenía en la vida, mi semana en la aldea de Gaara ha sido de lo más pesada y solo llevaba tres días, cada noche terminaba casi muerta, mi única solución era tomar un baño y dormir hasta el otro día, Sasuke por su parte seguía en ese rol de caballero súper protector, estaba al pendiente de mí en cada momento, lo cual me gustaba bastante porque sería una mentira negármelo.

-Sasuke ¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy conmigo y Gaara?- pregunte mientras me ponía mi bata blanca -mi día termina a las 9 así que es buena hora- ofrecí sin el más mínimo interés de ponerle celoso, discutir era de lo que menos tenía ganas.

-¿No te incomodaría?- dijo sin mirarme

-La verdad no ¿Vamos?- volví a preguntar para recibir como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de él.

Eran las ocho cuando decidí mojarme la cara con agua fría, mi día estaba tremendamente normal cuando un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo para continuar con un bochorno impresionante, tenía que hablar con Tsunade respecto a mi salud, pero eso lo haría regresado, decidí acabar mi día en ese instante, me cambie u espere en la recepción del hospital para ir a cenar, sentí una mano fría en mi espalda y pude reconocer la esencia perfectamente.

-Sasuke, llegas temprano- dije amablemente observando su rostro que estaba mirando fijamente la silueta que veía por la otra puerta, era Gaara pero no estaba solo, venia con Matsuri, yo tenía la impresión de que esa chica estaba loca por mi amigo pero no quería meterme en problemas.

-Hola Sakura... Sasuke ¿Nos vamos? ¿Tienen algún problema con que Matsuri nos acompañe?-

-No- se me adelanto Sasuke a decir, llegamos al restaurante para empezar a cenar, Matsuri se veía realmente tensa y confirme mis presentimientos sobre un enamoramiento de ella hacia Gaara

-¿Qué tal la estadía en la aldea?- preguntó mi pelirrojo amigo

-Bien- dijo Sasuke - Hay quien encuentra demasiadas cosas que hacer, en especial Sakura- término por decir con tono arrogante

-No lo dudo, es una chica muy... Activa- respondió Gaara -En especial en...- hizo una pausa y me volteo a ver, los colores se me subieron a la cara y baje la mirada, odiaba intimidarme en algunos temas -algunos aspectos- dijo sin más.

Sasuke observó la escena y se recargo del respaldo -Lo sé, soy su compañero de equipo-

-¿Su compañero?- interrumpo Matsuri -Pensé que eran pareja-

Sasuke bajo la mirada y pude notar cierto ¿sonrojo? En él, dio un trago a su bebida y evito mi mirada

-No Matsuri- corrigió tiernamente Gaara - solo son amigos- y sentí que ese comentario había dolido más a mí que a nadie.

La velada transcurrió normal, Sasuke se mantuvo callado mientras nosotros tres hablábamos sobre cualquier tema, una vez terminada la cena nos dispusimos a regresar a nuestras respectivas estancias.

-Sasuke- dijo Gaara para mi sorpresa -Te importaría llevar a Matsuri a casa, tengo que hablar con Sakura de algunas cosas- le mire sorprendida, no tenía idea si quería hablar realmente o era parte de una broma pesada, de cualquier forma Sasuke me miro para después irse con Matsuri

-Vaya, pensé que se opondría o al menos querría golpearme, Uchiha es difícil ¿No?- dijo Gaara sentándose en una banca cercana, me senté junto a él y moví afirmativamente con mi cabeza

-Quisiera que explotara un día, que me dijera que piensa, que quiere o que espera, no lo culpo, es su personalidad pero... ¿Te has dado cuenta que Matsuri se muere por ti?- pregunte pegando con el codo suavemente en las costillas de mi amigo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, deberías intentar una cita con ella, es bastante linda-

-No lo negare- dijo riendo, un impulso cariñoso se apoderó de mí y tome su mano entre la mía

-Gracias por todo, tú y Naruto han hecho demasiado por mí-

Gaara me pellizco levemente la mejilla y sonrío -Tú problema es pensar que no mereces eso cuando eres realmente importante-

Sonreí ante las palabras y el contacto hasta que sentí unas manos frías depositarse en mis hombros jalando suavemente hacia atrás.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Sasuke que acababa de llegar a la escena

-¿Y Matsuri?- preguntó Gaara y me di cuenta que ella tampoco era de su desagrado

-En casa- se limitó a contestar Sasuke -Creo que cumplí con mi parte del compromiso pero tú no tanto-

-Estábamos hablando- contestó Gaara

-¿Si? ¿Qué tan cerca tienes que estar de una persona para hablar?-dijo Sasuke molesto, me tomo de la mano y tiro de ella suavemente, voltee a ver a Gaara que sonreía y se despedía de mí agitando su mano y comprendí que esa rivalidad de alguna forma ya no me involucraba, era algo entre esos dos.

Llegamos a la habitación rápidamente, Sasuke se limitó a estar callado hasta entrar a la habitación se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me quitaba el abrigo, abrí los ojos in mesuradamente cuando sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura, su frente estaba pegada en mi nuca y en mis odios podía sentir su respiración.

-No lo tolero- dijo sin más -¿Por qué ellos pueden ser así?- preguntó y me gire sin que él quitara mis manos a mi cintura lo que me llevo a una posición en la que su cara estaba pegada casi a la mía.

-¿Ellos?- pregunte un tanto confundida

-Gaara, el idiota de Naruto-

-Ellos son mis amigos- dije casi rendida a la escena -Son tiernos conmigo-

-No es solo eso- dijo, me miro a los ojos con la mirada más penetrante con la que me había visto y retrocedí un tanto. -¿Qué sientes por mí Sakura?-

Mi corazón se detuvo ante la pregunta -Eso ya es algo irrelevante porque tú lo sabes, ¿te quejas de que no soy tierna? Yo no tengo idea de que es lo que tú quieres Sasuke -conteste sinceramente

-Bien- dijo separándose de mí sin dejar de verme -Entonces... Sakura ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?-

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado, estamos calculando dos capítulos más así que nos estaremos leyendo la siguiente semana, un abrazo.**


	7. Fortaleza

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Antes, tenemos que informarles que este es el PENULTIMO capítulo de esta historia, una de las autoras esta en exámenes así que no hemos podido adaptar bien las otras historias planeadas pero no desesperen:] Por favor, digamos que les parece este capítulo, nos hemos esforzado para sacarles una sonrisa, les dejamos leer**

 **7.- Fortaleza**

El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, me había echado perfume por lo menos cinco veces y todo era porque estaba esperando a Sasuke Uchiha, una vez que regresamos de la aldea de Gaara llegamos al acuerdo de salir en una "cita" muy pronto, lo peor es que ese día de verdad había llegado muy muy rápido, escuche el sonido de la puerta y me dispuse a abrir, tal como había dicho Sasuke había llegado a la hora acordada, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, podía sentirlo perfectamente.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tranquilamente, moví mi cabeza en forma positiva y salí con él, caminábamos por el parque sin decir nada, con otras personas solía hablar demasiado pero ahora me sentía mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo Te has sentido?- rompió Sasuke el hielo.

-Bien- conteste tímidamente ¿me parecía a Hinata? Empecé a cuestionarme.

-Aun así, deberías hacerte algún estudio, no es normal- me surgió

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?- pregunte sorprendida aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- me dijo tomándome para mi sorpresa de la mano -Tienes que entender que ante todo...-dudo un momento entrelazando sus dedos con los míos -Tú siempre me has importado-

Podría jurar que perdí hasta el aire en ese momento, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- escuche detrás de nosotros y brinque del susto.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia en los ojos.

Naruto se acercó y tomándome por lo hombros me acerco a él -¿Qué crees que le haces a Sakura?-

-No es asunto tuyo, lárgate antes de que sea mi puño el que te explique la situación- amenazó Sasuke y empecé a sentir demasiada tensión

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Idiota, cuando se trata de mis amigos jamás siento miedo- se defendió Naruto

-¡Ya chicos!- interrumpí -No te preocupes Naruto, no está haciendo nada malo, estamos en una cita-

-¿Una cita?-preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí, ya lárgate- volvió a decir Sasuke

-Sakura yo que tú no lo tomaba muy en serio, solo tienes que observarlo como para saber que es un idiota y gruñón- dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa en cara para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria a la nuestra -Si la lastimas...- pauso Naruto antes de perderse de nuestra vista -por muy mi amigo que seas, te romperé la cara-

Suspire aliviada al ver a mi amigo alejarse, la sonrisa volvió a mi cara hasta que vi la expresión de Sasuke que era lo más parecido a la tristeza.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte un tanto asustada.

-Creo que siempre me arrepentiré- dijo -Al parecer todos te vieron crecer menos yo-

Mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir ¿acaso iban a explotar?

-Sasuke...- apenas pronuncie antes de que él tomara mi mano y empezara a caminar dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente, regularmente charlábamos de cosas cotidianas, él me hacía preguntas de mi pasado, al parecer quería saber todo lo que había hecho, mis entrenamientos, mis descubrimientos, mi vocación, yo respondía a todo, muy dentro de mí empecé a visualizar una realidad alterna, Si Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido ¿qué sería de nosotros? ¿Estaríamos aquí, juntos? Muchos pensamientos me invadieron pero uno de ellos domino, quería pensar que por algo había pasado todo y que habían sido esas experiencias ya fueran amargas o dulces lo que nos habían hecho las personas de ahora, por mi parte podía reconocer que ya no era una niña llorona y que en un pasado jamás hubiera podido ayudar a Sasuke, me alegraba estar con él en esta noche, me alegraba ser la mujer independiente de ahora, me alegraba ver que Sasuke luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser tierno y cariñoso conmigo cuando es lo que más le cuesta trabajo, me alegraba que mi corazón palpitara tan fuerte al sentirlo, si, el pasado había sido un infierno en algunas ocasiones pero había sobrevivido, ahora yo era fuerte.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos y retrocedí un paso al ver el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, viejos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, estábamos en la salida de Kohona, la última vez que había estado con él no fue del todo agradable.

-Creo que nos excedimos caminado- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, no dejaría que algo así arruinara mi noche

-Sakura- escuche de la boca de Sasuke -Ven conmigo- dijo y entreabrí la boca -¿qué?- fue lo único que pronuncie.

-Ven conmigo- repitió - Vayamos juntos a la misión, regresando... Nos casaremos-

Yo estaba en Shock ¿qué se supone había sido eso? ¿Una invitación? ¿Una propuesta? -Yo- balbuce

-Perón, no lo dije bien- me interrumpió - Sakura, eres de las pocas personas que has estado incondicionalmente en mi vida, aun cuando era un idiota, tú me has demostrado amor como nadie lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará, cuando era un niño estaba cegado por el odio sin embargo tenía mis dudas, ahora lo sé, te amo Sakura y quiero entregarte cada segundo de mi vida si con eso puedo corregir un poco todo el daño que te hice-

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquella escena de años atrás de borraba, ahora era él quien me decía que me amaba, ahora era él quien me pedía que me quedara y yo no huiría porque sabía lo que quería e iría con él a la misión y nos casaríamos después. -¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Pronuncie sonriendo, me tomo por las mejillas y deposito un beso en mis labios.

El instinto me domino y una vez llegando a mi apartamento decidí demostrarle que yo también tenía iniciativa, aprovechando que los besos se hacían cada vez más pasionales me volvía a entregar a él, pero esta vez sin miedo, sin temor al arrepentimiento, disfrute cada beso, cada mordida y suspiro, deje que mis caderas tomaran vida propia, rasguñaba su espalda mientras él embestía presa del deseo, nuestros movimientos tenían un ritmo indescriptible.

-Te amo- dije llegando al clímax para entregarme al infinito, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, me aferre a sus manos y dormí como nunca había dormido.

Ya había hablado con Tsunade, la misión con Sasuke era un hecho, estaba realmente feliz, me encontraba en el hospital guardando mis cosas cuando empecé a sudar frío, la respiración se me hizo pesada, me recargue de la pared buscando estabilidad, ya me había realizado algunos estudios buscando información sobre que me aquejaba, yo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-Sakura ¿Podemos hablar?- me dijo Tsunade entrando a mi consultorio

-Claro ¿qué pasa?- le pregunte por su expresión nada amigable.

-¿cómo te has sentido?-

-Hoy un poco mal pero ya mejor- dije amablemente

-Siéntate- dijo y obedeciéndola empecé a sentirme nerviosa, la vi caminar hasta mí -Sakura, estas embarazada-

Abrí los ojos enormemente, el corazón me latía, mis manos fueron por inercia a mi vientre y me abrace fuertemente, no era raro, después de todo en mis primeros encuentros con Sasuke no me había protegido, pero definitivamente no lo había considerado.

-¿Embarazada?- dije anonadada para después cambiar mi semblante a uno más tranquilo, podía llevar la situación, no era porque alarmase o eso pensé hasta que Tsunade volvió a hablar

-Sakura, tienes un grado fuerte de anemia, seguramente antes de quedar embarazada, así que puede ser de alto riesgo, debes avisar a Sasuke que no puedes ir a la misión si es que tendrán al bebe-

-Claro que lo voy a tener- dije levantándome -Me quedare y me cuidare-

Tsunade sonrió -Te dije que no era bueno trabajar de más-

Me encontraba recostada en mi sillón cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del apartamento, habíamos estado viviendo juntos los últimos días, mis manos empezaron a sudar pero intente controlarme.

-Sasuke que bueno que llegas a casa, tengo que hablar contigo- dije

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-No puedo ir contigo a la misión-

-¿por qué?-

Tome aire -Estoy embarazada-

No podría describir la expresión de Sasuke, su color cambio a uno más pálido y se sujetó al objeto más cercano.

-Eso es... No tengo palabras Sakura- dijo abrazándome una vez que había recobrado la cordura

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un grado de anemia y puede ser de alto riesgo, tendrás que ir solo-

-Yo, no tardare, regresare pronto y te cuidare- dijo besándome tiernamente

El día había llegado, me encontraba con Sasuke y Naruto en la salida de Kohona

-No tardes mucho- dije con una sonrisa

-Regresare lo antes posible- me respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonriendo -Yo y Gaara cuidaremos de Sakura-

La expresión de Sasuke cambio a una de fastidio -Si tú o Gaara le ponen una mano encima a Sakura con otras intenciones... Los matare-

-Eres un idiota, yo tengo a Hinata, preocúpate por Gaara- bromeo Naruto sacándome una carcajada

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada- dije tiernamente abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda, Naruto empezó a reír.

-Me voy, te amo Sakura, te odio Naruto- dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el bosque.

-Te amo- conteste depositando mis manos en mi vientre

-Yo también- gritó Naruto y me eche a reír.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier queja, sugerencia, regaño, por favor díganos, un abrazo.**


	8. Mi historia

**Hola a todos, este es el capitulo final de esta historia, queremos agradecerles a todos por todo su apoyo, mil millones de gracias, pronto subiremos más historias ¿Tienen ideas? Déjenlas en los review ¿Qué parejas les gustan? Tambien pensamos escribir de otros animes como Digimon Y fairy Tail ;]**

 **8.- Mi historia**

Me deje caer en la silla agotada, mi turno por fin había terminado, di un sorbo a mi café y cerré los ojos unos minutos.

-¡Mamá!- escuche desde la puerta para sentir unos pequeños brazos apretarse en mí -Adivina, hoy el Naruto me regalo unos dulces mientras estaba con papá- dijo mi pequeña Hija Sarada, aún tenía siete años y era la viva imagen de Sasuke

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida

-Sí, pero a papá no le agrada mucho que reciba cosas de él y de tío Gaara, me dice que "tiene sus motivos"-

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario, parecía ayer cuando estaba embarazada y Naruto con Gaara se hacían cargo de mis malestares y antojos, Sasuke logró llegar al último trimestre lo cual había sido maravilloso.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Sasuke desde la puerta

-Papá ¿Por qué mamá y tú no se casaron antes de que yo naciera y se van a casar mañana?- preguntó Sarada aun aferrada a mí, note un ligero rubor en Sasuke -No nos dio tiempo- dijo sin más,

Sarada hizo una mueca de desagrado -Fue porque tu papá fue a una misión, cuando regreso yo estaba ya muy avanzada en mi embarazo y era riesgoso, lo demás es que hemos estado muy ocupados cuidando a una niña muy traviesa- dije dando un pequeño toque en la frente de mi hija.

-Lo que tienes que saber Sarada- interrumpió Sasuke - Es que no necesitamos estar casados para amarte y amarnos-

Sonreí enormemente con esas palabras, eran hermosas -¡Ay papá!- dijo Sarada -Que cursi eres- y me eche a reír nuevamente.

Un vestido rosa tenue había escogido para mi boda, los invitados habían llegado, sería muy sencillo pero hermoso.

-Vamos Sakura ¡Déjalo!- me decía Naruto -Aun estas a tiempo-

-¿Tienes doce años Naruto?- regañaba Sasuke

-¡Felicidades!- me dijo muy propio Hinata regalándome una sonrisa

Ya que no habíamos realizado una ceremonia normal solo nos habíamos dispuesto a divertirnos

-Sasuke tiene que decir unas palabras- dijo Kakashi y la mayoría de las personas aplaudió apoyándolo, vi cierta incomodidad en Sasuke, no era muy bueno diciendo sus sentimientos en público, pero eso no lo hacía un mal padre o esposo, al contrario, él siempre procuraba lo mejor para nosotras.

-Creo que todo el mundo aquí sabe mi historia, hubo un tiempo en el que yo aseguraba no necesitar a nadie, que estar bajo la obscuridad no era tan malo y que no regresar a Kohona era lo mejor, pero de alguna forma siempre tienes esas personas que están muy dentro de tu pecho, que te aman y te buscan y una de esas personas siempre fue Sakura, entonces comprendes que necesitas a esa persona, que eres capaz de enfrentarte a la obscuridad por ella y que no regresar a tu hogar seria tu peor error en la vida... -dijo Sasuke, vi a varias parejas abrazarse entre ellas a Naruto y Hinata y yo sentía un nudo en la garganta -Lo que quiero decir es que yo jamás habría encontrado a una mejor compañera de vida, a alguien con quien formar una familia y con quien salir de la soledad, no me gusta mucho decir estas cosas enfrente de las personas, pero si tenía que haber un día para hacer esto era hoy- termino diciendo Sasuke y varias personas dieron uno que otro aplauso, me acerque a él para depositar un tierno beso y aferrarme a su cuerpo con un abrazo.

-Después de todo, no eres un idiota- dijo Naruto abrazándonos a los dos -Me alegro por ustedes- dijo sinceramente

-Gracias Naruto- respondió Sasuke, solo una cosa -Si Boruto sigue tan cerca de Sarada... Tú pagaras las consecuencias- y no pude aguantar la risa al igual que Naruto

-Vamos Sasuke ¿No quieres ser familia?- dijo Naruto entre risas para molestar

-Ustedes jamás cambiarán- dije viéndolos a los dos con ternura, mi mejor amigo y mi esposo, con lo que conocí el amor y la amistad.

-Felicidades- escuche detrás mío para reconocer era voz tan amena

-¡Gaara!- grite, para después abrazarlo -pensé que no vendrías ¿Y Matsuri?-

-Tuvo que quedarse, el embarazo está en su última etapa- dijo sonriendo dando la mano a Naruto y Sasuke

-Yo sé de eso- conteste sonriendo

Gaara me tomo del brazo y me acerco para que pudiera hablarme al oído -Te dije que todo saldría bien- dijo tenuemente y le sonreí con una sonrisa cómplice, sentí la mano de Sasuke en mi otro brazo tirando suavemente para llevarme hasta su pecho ¿quién diría que alguna vez en mi vida conocería el lado celoso de Sasuke?

-Maldito celoso- gritó Naruto y todos empezamos a reír.

La fiesta había terminado de maravilla, Sarada se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras Sasuke la tapaba, yo observaba desde la puerta, no podía creer lo bonito de la escena, no podía creer que había cumplido un sueño que de niña veía lejano, era médico, esposa, madre y sobre todo era feliz.

-Ven- dijo Sasuke tomando mi mano para llevarme a la habitación, me abrazo y empezó a besar por el largo de mi cuello, sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cuerpo.

-¿qué planeas?- pregunte pícaramente

-Pensaba en incrementar el Clan- dijo sin dejar de besarme

Observe la escena, recordé la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, lo separe con mis brazos -Solo con una condición- dije

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Sasuke intrigado

-Que esta vez te quedes- dije sonriendo

-Toda la vida- respondió firmemente y lo bese sin dudar, entregándome totalmente a él, porque él era vida y yo quería vivir plenamente.

 **¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si, por favor digamos sus recomendaciones y más, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes, besos y abrazos.**


End file.
